


Heavyweight

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, She-Hulk
Genre: #cucked, F/F, also jen has tacky lesbian fashion, can u believe jen stole her cousins gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Betty gets stuck under a building with Jennifer Walters.





	Heavyweight

**Author's Note:**

> for the second time in this series.....
> 
>  
> 
> harold

_“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”_

Betty turned to stare at Jennifer, shocked that she could be so blase about this whole situation. “You think!?” she asked, verging on hysteria, voice raising an octave every syllable.

She-Hulk - or well, Jennifer Walters, attorney at law, etc - turned her head around to return Betty’s look. “Well I mean, we  _are_ trapped under about 10 tons of rubble.”

And indeed they were. Jennifer had rescued her from her lab during the second alien attack this week, sweeping her off of her stool and carrying her bridal-style up the stairs. She was very fast, just not fast enough, because they had yet to reach the main hall before the building collapsed. Directly on them. 

They were currently stranded in a small pocket of air, which was miraculously being held up by various brick columns, wooden boards, and Betty’s hopes and prayers. Ah well, at least she had someone hot to look at during her final moments, even if it was rather dark. That someone was big and green and muscular and sporting a neon yellow crop top and bleached jean shorts. And ripped fishnets that did nothing to hide those  _legs_. 

“Y-yes,” Betty stuttered, suddenly just a  _little_ flustered, “yes, we are,”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, the Avengers should get here soon and dig us out,” Jen noted, waving off the urgency of the situation with one perfectly manicured hand. “It sucks, though,” she continued, “it’ll take forever to redo my hair; it’s all dusty,” Betty could hear the pout in her voice, even if she could barely see it.

Betty didn’t say anything, too on-edge to think of a response. Jen seemed to sense her anxiety.

“Hey,” she said, scooting closer to Betty, and  _oh,_ she was  _warm_. “It’ll be okay, I would never let someone as good-looking as you die on my watch,” And were they running out of oxygen down here? Betty could swear that Jen was flirting with her. 

“Um,” Betty said, caught off guard, “I would hope not.”

Jennifer chuckled, “You’re cute.” Betty blushed. It was suddenly very hot. Jen rested her head on her shoulder, and Betty almost fainted.  

“You know,” Jennifer said offhandedly, “I know this great Meditteranean place a few blocks down, we should go there after this - they give me a discount,” Betty could feel her grin on her shoulder. 

“What, like a date or something?” 

“Exactly.” 

Betty found herself not minding the fact that she was trapped under 10 tons of a building. She had herself a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
